


Another Chapter, Another World

by anomeganeyatsu



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/anomeganeyatsu
Summary: These are Hijack shorts that feature these two dorks in different situations. Sometimes they're connected, most of the time they're stand-alones.It's a compilation of my Hijack drabbles that I wrote for myfriend.Edit:This has become a dumping ground for all my unfinished stories of Hijack that I've only shown to my dear friends so far.





	1. Arranged Marriage AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ace_san5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_san5/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't checked or edited the things I posted, so I apologize for the grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

“You can still leave if you want to.”

Hiccup stared at the mirror, his gaze meeting chartreuse eyes. The young man was leaning against the window seat, hand tucked into the pocket of his tailored pants. His coat was buckled close hiding the gray skin-tight undershirt, the silver insignia on the left breast shimmered under the morning light. The boots were buffed to a shine, free from dust and mud. His hair was brushed up, styled in a way to accentuate the male’s cheekbones and jaw. He was dressed in all black, the color of their clan’s elite guards, tasked to protect their clan’s head and family. To a selected few, they were more known to be the Shadow Ops, operating in secrecy to gather information on both allies and enemies, and to strike down any possible threats to the clan.

Hiccup wasn’t used to seeing his best friend and personal guard so polished and clean. It was such a foreign sight and Hiccup just wished they had allowed Taran to wear his uniform and himself in his usual fashion, which was coat open and hair loose, reflecting his laidback attitude. There was none of that right now. Taran or Toothless’, as Hiccup had so fondly called him, body language was relaxed but the boy could sense the tension he was hiding.

“You know I can’t.” Hiccup said hand brushing non-existent lint on the front of his long coat. It felt smooth beneath his fingertips, a light gauze-like material embroidered with stylized branches and leaves of Yggdrasil in silver and gold threads. It was beautiful he had to admit, but he could not bring it in himself to care or admire it.

“Yes, you can,” Toothless insisted straightening and walking towards him. Hiccup wasn’t surprised to find himself spun around, Toothless’ hands on his shoulders and eyes boring into his own. “You know you can. We can run away, leave. Never turn back. I owe you my life Hiccup and I swore to protect you with it. I am not going to stand by and watch you throw yourself away as a glorified bargaining chip.”

“It has to be done Toothless. It’s my responsibility.”

“ _No, it’s not.”_ Toothless snarled, hands gripping too tightly but Hiccup barely minded. It was grounding. In a world where everything seemed to be spiraling out of his control, where he felt all too detached from what was happening. The force of Toothless’ grip held him together. “It should have been any of the other heirs of the heads. Rapunzel, Merida, Eric, Philip—anyone could be in this position. You haven’t even come of age. Heir to Stoick the Vast and Valka the Brave or not, they _shouldn’t_ have even considered you.”

“But they _have_. This is happening Toothless, I can’t stop it. I can’t run away. I can’t risk our clan or the people. This alliance with the Court of Seasons, it’s the only way we all come out alive.”

Hiccup knew Toothless understood the severity of this alliance. He was right that they could have chosen anyone else. There were far better candidates than Hiccup. He hadn’t even come of age. He was powerless without his inheritance. He had no protection against whatever ceremony this bond entailed. There wasn’t even any guarantee that Hiccup would even awaken after he was bonded. But he _had_ been chosen. They had specifically asked for the heir that bore the dragon’s soul. And Hiccup had been marked from birth, the dark red swirl of a dragon dominating his back was proof enough.

They stared at each other for a moment but Hiccup had already known Toothless would back down. He may not have liked that his friend, soul and brother-in-all-but-blood would be bonded by marriage to a stranger, but Hiccup was right that this was more than just about him.  Toothless had intimate knowledge of what it was to sacrifice one life for the good of the whole. He had killed for the collective as a member of the Shadow Ops. He had earned the name Night Fury through his skill and expertise in the field. Never seen and never missing his mark.

He also understood that Hiccup had rarely been selfish. He was raised to think of his people before himself. It was his duty to pursue the path that would be best for his people. He had always cared about them and did his best to help. It also didn’t help that Hiccup had always wanted to prove himself, and this, albeit unexpected and far from ideal, was an opportunity to do that. He would prove himself to Stoick the Vast that he understood his responsibility as heir and could handle it.

_The self-sacrificing idiot._

Toothless sighed and let Hiccup go. “I’m going to kill your husband if he ever goes out of line.”

Hiccup let a small smile stretch on his lips. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.” He allowed himself to squint at Toothless now, “I’ve been meaning to ask but… You know you’re not supposed to be in here right?”

Toothless waved his hand dismissively. “I don’t care if this place is protected by some magical barrier and therefore you’re pretty safe from whatever outside threat. You’re my responsibility. Mine to protect. I honor my contracts.” The male had looked absolutely offended that he had been ordered to stay away from his charge. “But Astrid and Punzie would definitely be looking for me. So I better go.”

“You’re gonna be in trouble if they find you anywhere near here,” Hiccup said.

“Yeah, but they won’t. I’m not here anymore,” and Toothless stepped into a shadow and disappeared.

“Show off,” Hiccup said to the room shaking his head. He heard the clock chime and he knew he only had half an hour before everything comes to a close.

He looked at the mirror again and his hand reached up to the flower crown adorning his head. He didn’t know what flowers they were but they were the color of sunset and autumn.

He turned away and exited the room.

 

He entered a garden, one of many in the castle of the Court of Seasons. He expected no one to be there as most were either in the hall where the wedding would be held. He felt disappointed and he was about to turn around when the person had raised his head from peering into the fountain and saw Hiccup.

His cerulean eyes widened upon seeing him and he immediately stood up. He was dressed in a loose blue shirt and cream colored breeches. He wasn’t wearing any shoes and Hiccup found it peculiar. Hiccup could not discern if he was a member of the castle staff or someone who held rank. Although the fine quality of his clothes spoke of wealth it was not enough to tell anything else.

He did have a unique head of white almost silver hair. Short and spiting gravity as they shot up every which way. He skin was pale, almost as if the warmth had been seeped out of him. He was taller than Hiccup, leaner too. Hiccup at seventeen was still trying to grow into himself. He still felt awkward and uneasy with his newfound height. It was also disorienting to see that he no longer sported his chubby cheeks. Some days, Hiccup still can’t believe the person he was seeing in the mirror was himself, caught in between the image of a boy and a young man. The other male had none of that though. He held a gracefulness to his movements and a certain confidence to them. He was very much comfortable in his body unlike Hiccup.

Most of all, he was beautiful.

Hiccup has never seen someone so beautiful in his life. He had felt his breath get caught and trapped in his chest. He knew he was staring and blushing. Pretty people had always done that to him.

The two of them stood there and watched each other, both seemingly at a loss of words to even be able to speak to the other. Hiccup was discomfited from the unabashed scrutiny the other male was subjecting him to. He didn’t want to stay any longer.

“I’m sorry if I disturbed you. I did not expect that it would not be empty as I thought,” Hiccup began. “I should take my leave, I apologize for intruding on you.”

“No!” The male winced at his sudden outburst. “No. You didn’t disturb me. I wasn’t expecting anyone to come here, I would have thought everyone else would be in the great hall.” He tilted his head a bit to the side, “Most especially the man of the hour.”

Hiccup was about to ask how he knew, but then he realized he was wearing what was essentially a wedding dress for a consort. “I didn’t feel comfortable in the room they kept me in.” Hiccup looked away, fidgeting with the hem of his cuffs.

“Ah,” the stranger had said with understanding. “They should have considered your own customs in the wedding. You shouldn’t have to deal with a culture you were barely educated on.”

He sounded embarrassed about that. Hiccup couldn’t understand as to why. The wedding was to be done in the traditional bonding ceremony following the customs of the Court of Seasons. It was part of the marriage contract that was drawn. The Court used a particular kind of ritual to bond two people, not merely tied by law but by magic as well.

Hiccup wasn’t allowed any contact from his family and anyone not approved by the Court, until the time of the ceremony. Toothless was a different case as he had been bonded to Hiccup via magical contract and therefore would not be able to influence whatever bond it was they were to tie Hiccup with his future spouse. It was still advised that Toothless stay away.

He wondered if he was violating some law for breaking that non-contact thing, but since the stranger was obviously a native he should be aware of that. He wasn’t yelling at Hiccup for making contact, in fact he wasn’t even pushing him away to go back to the room.

“Do you think you’re going to be happy?”

The questioned snapped Hiccup out of his thoughts and met the male’s eyes. He wasn’t sure why the question was asked but he still answered it. “I’m not really certain… I know nothing about the person I’m about to marry, I don’t even know what he looks like.” Hiccup laughed shaking his head. “But, my people need me and if that meant I had to give up myself like this. I wouldn’t mind.”

“Aren’t you even a bit angry?” the other questioned, his voice flecked with frustration.

“I grew up knowing I had to put my people first before my own desires. I knew at some point, there would be something in my life I couldn’t and wouldn’t have control over. I was angry when I was younger. I value my freedom. I value my choice. But I love my people and the domain my father holds. When they chose me to be the future consort of another heir in the Court of Seasons, I didn’t even need to think.  I could have run, but I didn’t. I chose this fate.”

“You’re annoyingly selfless has anyone told you?” Hiccup couldn’t help but giggle at the pout on the other’s lips.

“I have.” The stranger harrumphs.

“Your spouse is incredibly fortuitous to be bonded to you. I can’t say the same about you though. You might end up not liking him.”

“We can’t be sure about that. Like I’ve told you, I haven’t met him yet. I would like to get to know him though. If we can’t love each other as that of lovers, I would still want to be friends with him.” Hiccup shrugged with a smile.

“I think he wouldn’t mind that, if ever.” A soft mysterious smile etched itself on his lips and Hiccup couldn’t help but stare at how it made him look more beautiful.

“Ho—”

“JACK! Where are you?! The ceremony is in ten minutes!” a male voice shouted from somewhere.

“Whoops, it seems I’ve been found. I have to leave but maybe I would see you later,” Jack for that was apparently his name, smiled at him. With a wink, the silver-haired boy was suddenly carried by the wind and out of there.

Hiccup watched, caught between amusement and confusion. _Ten minutes_ , he decided to go back to the room. They would come for him then.

 

 _Oh,_ was the only thought in Hiccup’s mind as the doors opened and he walked down the aisle by himself. His hands clutched the bouquet of unknown flowers that matched the ones in his crown. He stared at the figure standing on the altar, dressed in an attire that was similar to Hiccup’s own. The only differences were the colors and his coat wasn’t the same gauze-like material Hiccup’s had. His flower crown reminded Hiccup of winter and the blue sky.

He watched him with soft eyes, drinking in everything that was Hiccup. His smile looking a little breathless.

This time he was wearing shoes.

When Hiccup had reached the altar, his soon-to-be husband, bonded, offered his hand to him. He didn’t pause to think and took it. He helped him onto the altar to stand next to him.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Hiccup,” he said smile wide, exposing his teeth that sparkled like freshly fallen snow.

“Likewise, Jack.”


	2. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by this [piece](https://alymcbluleaf.tumblr.com/post/176812980784/another-quick-sketch-for-hijackfrostcup-ship-i).
> 
> I love my friend's art and I'm glad I could make this for her in exchange. Even if I swerved and drove over the cliff and into the abyss.

_ It’s too much _ .

Jack tries to breathe, tries not to writhe, tries not to show that he’s enjoying this too much. Nothing’s even happening. Hiccup hasn’t even done anything. They’ve exchanged a few kisses so far.

Kisses too soft, too tender, too feeling. Kisses one wouldn’t expect in this kind of circumstance, this kind of meeting.

Rough, calloused yet soft hands dance across his skin, caressing the lean muscles of his back, pressing on certain points that make Jack tense and shiver. He opens his eyes, heavy pants escaping his parted lips. Their shirts lay discarded on the floor, their pants half unbuttoned and zippers down. Hands remain strictly above, both not willing to breach that line—not just yet. Jack doesn’t know how long or to what degree Hiccup was going to continue with this game. 

(He doesn’t want to think about when this would finally end.

Of when this finally becomes  _ enough. _ )

“Jack?” Hiccup whispers, his breath brushing the skin of Jack’s abdomen. Eyes closed, he digs his fingers into Hiccup’s elbow, grabbing purchase to suppress the shiver that it elicits. 

“Y-yeah?” he croaks out.

“Please, look at me.” He’s never heard Hiccup sound like that. Soft, pleading, as if it was the only thing important that moment. 

His eyes snap open and he meets Hiccup’s verdant eyes. “Please, always look at me.” A lump forms in Jack’s throat and his hands slide from Hiccup’s arms up to his hair and draws him closer. Hiccup buries his face on Jack’s chest, arms wrapping themselves tighter around him—clinging to him. 

“I will.” Jack whispers against the top of Hiccup’s head. “I will.”

He doesn’t mention the hot tears he feels staining his naked chest. He doesn’t say anything about the way Hiccup’s shoulder trembled with emotion. He just holds him and let Hiccup hold him too.

They spent the night like that. Having the other in their arms, breathing and touching each other. Memorizing every single thing they could about the other.

When morning came, and Hiccup stood in the arena, and Jack above, sitting in his place beside his Father. He never took his eyes away from him.

Even as he kneeled, tired, and bleeding, Hiccup stared into Jack’s eyes, a smile on his lips. He mouthed something to him and all Jack could do was watch as a beast charged him.

Jack doesn’t know how loud he screamed, drowned by the cry of the crowds. 

This time, he didn’t stop his own tears.


	3. Mornings

Hiccup wasn’t a morning person but he had woken up early to finish an essay for a class. Wrapped up in a blanket, dressed in nothing but his boxers, the teen hunched over his laptop and tapped away stringing his thoughts about Dante Alighieri’s The Inferno and Edgar Allan Poe’s The Pit and the Pendulum. He didn’t understand why his professors gave them a bunch of papers with finals right around the corner. Toothless had once said most of the professors in DreamWalt University were people who hadn’t been able to satisfy their sadistic streaks.

Hiccup had thought it was simple conjecture, now he wondered that maybe Toothless was actually on to something.

He stands before the coffee machine mug in one hand, the beeping of the printer on the desk filling the quiet morning. He yawns widely, rubbing at his tired eyes almost dislodging his glasses perched on his round nose. Somewhere behind him, he hears the muffled sound of a door opening, then the sluggish drag of feet on the hardwood floors. The footsteps grow louder as it comes closer and closer, then the barstool squeaks in protest at the added weight. An unintelligible grumble greets Hiccup as the machine beeps and the young auburn pours himself his third mug of coffee in one and a half hour.

Another beep alerts him that the printer had finished. He turns on his heel and goes to the little corner where the printer was set up, forgoing his greeting of the slumped figure on the breakfast bar knowing it would go unheard. He gathers the pages, shuffling them into the right arrangement and began to go over it once again.

“Hic~” a sleep-ridden voice whines. He looks up from his reading to the male who was now peeking at him from his prostate position on the breakfast bar. Hiccup hums questioningly and the male whines louder.

Hiccup rolls his eyes and huffs, lowering the mug from his lips, “What is it Jack?”

“You left the bed.” He says, lips twisted in a disappointed moue.

“So, did you,” Hiccup points out.

“Coz you left,” was Jack’s answer as if it was the only explanation needed.

“You know you could have stayed in bed, right? I know you got in pretty late last night.” Hiccup had heard him shuffle into his bedroom, slide into the bed before and all but smothered him with how he had wrapped his limbs around him last night. He hadn’t even changed, only threw his shirt off and slept in his jeans. Hiccup frowns at how uncomfortable that must’ve felt and knew just how obviously tired Jack had been.

“But you weren’t there. I wanted to cuddle.” Hiccup holds in the snort of amusement at the pout on Jack’s lips. He watches as Jack pushed himself up and spun the stool to face him. Hiccup isn’t even surprised when Jack brings both of his arm up and reaches out to him. His hands open and closing in the universal gesture of “ _ gimme _ ”.

With a fond shake of his head, Hiccup walks up to Jack. The snow-haired teen smiles sleepily at him when he finally stands in front of him. Jack eagerly wraps his arms and legs around him and Hiccup lowers his coffee on the bar so he could ruffle Jack’s soft hair. The older male leans forward and plants a kiss on Hiccup’s lips and Hiccup allows it.

Jack keeps it soft and slow, humming appreciatively and enjoying the feel of Hiccup against him. His tongue comes to play a second later and he hums appreciatively at the taste of coffee Hiccup’s mouth is currently flavored.

Hiccup peeks through half-lidded eyes and raises a brow at Jack. Hiccup feels how the sleepy yet smug grin paints Jack’s own lips before he breaks away and buries his face on Hiccup’s neck. Hiccup continues to run his hand through Jack’s tresses, letting the warmth and the contentment all around him and inside him settle. He lets Jack have his morning cuddle, and he reads his paper over the male’s shoulder in silence.

A moan is ripped out of his throat when a warm, wet tongue slides on a particular sensitive patch of skin on his neck. The hand that had been lazily playing with Jack’s hair, now grips tightly at the short strands. He feels his knees tremble when Jack began to suck. The older male shifts in his seat and pulls Hiccup closer. From what Hiccup felt against his crotch, he already knows where Jack wants to take this.

“Come back to bed?” Jack hotly whispers in his ear.

“I have a class Jack.” This time it’s Hiccup who’s whining.

“It’s only 7. We’ve got an hour at most, there’s plenty of time to spare for you to be on time.” Jack’s hands move up and down slowly on Hiccup’s back, fingers barely touching the skin and leaving gooseflesh in their wake. Hiccup wants to squirm but if he moved, it would only get worse.

“Gods, I hate you.” Hiccup gulps the increasing wetness in his mouth.

Jack laughs, voice smoky from the mounting heat between the two of them. “Love you too, Hiccup.” He smirks as he crashes their lips, tongue sliding into his mouth as it coaxes his own into an intimate dance.

Hiccup knows he lost this one.

 

Hiccup arrives in class just as the teacher came in. Hair still wet and dripping on to a shirt that was too large to be his own. They had done it twice in a span of forty minutes, first on the bed and the second in the bathroom when Hiccup was getting ready.

Jack comes into his first class an hour later, a self-satisfied grin on his face. No one even asks why he was such in a good mood. It’s obvious enough for them to see that the teen had gotten laid. If it wasn’t, one need only glance at the clavicle that the unbuttoned shirt has exposed.


	4. Blended AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests this is an AU for the movie Blended. I wrote this a few years back and never really got back into it. I'm afraid it'll forever be stuck as unfinished. Still, hope you enjoy it.

_This is the stupidest idea I have ever said “yes” to in my entire life,_ was what Hiccup said to himself as he sat in their booth.  That is until he remembered what brought him here in the first place. He groaned washing his hand over his face. _This is going to be a disaster._

“Are you alright?” he heard his date ask him and he looked up from his plate of onion rings—gods, he didn’t even like onions—to meet the man’s eyes. There was no lying when he says that the guy’s eyes were a brilliant sky-blue and they were beautiful. Too bad he’d only keep it to himself since the guy seemed to be a total jerk. But wasn’t that well within the parameters of expectation when it came to blind dates? Dear Odin, why did he always end up with jerks?

The guy—Jack, he reminds himself—gives him an odd look and Hiccup realizes that he hasn’t answered his question and had only been staring. “Oh. Yeah, yeah. I’m just fine,” he quickly says and wipes the trickle of sauce from the corner of his lips.

“Okay, if you say so.” They both go back to their respective orders, conversation immediately dying, but Hiccup could feel him staring at him. He never liked to be stared at and adding the fact that they were eating in a bar, jam-packed with people, and the atmosphere was hot and noisy—Hiccup began to fidget. He was so out of his element right now and he hated it. His head was beginning to throb too. Mainly, because his date was too insensitive to notice that Hiccup was uncomfortable with the whole thing. He wasn’t even doing anything to make him feel welcomed.

He clenched his hand and bit the inside of his cheek. _Right_. It seems the guy was doing everything to make him hate him, probably enough not to warrant a second date. For gods’ sake if he didn’t want to go on this blind date he should have said so immediately before they got set up in one. If he regretted this blind date the moment he saw Hiccup, he should have down right rejected him and told him the truth that Hiccup was not what he was looking for. He shouldn’t have gone and brought him to this damned place.

Hiccup would have appreciated the honesty. Odin knows he’s had enough of lies.

“Would you please refrain from staring at me?” Hiccup asked as politely as he could. He could feel his patience almost reaching its end and he was glad he hadn’t ground out that request.

“Oh, was I staring at you? I was actually staring at the people a few tables away from us.” He replied nonchalantly. Hiccup felt the last straw of his civility snap. He was ready to unleash his Viking side when he felt his phone vibrate.

“Excuse me,” he told Jack and got his phone out. He was glad for the interruption or else he wouldn’t know what he could have done to his “date”. His brows furrowed when he read the caller ID belonging to his home number and didn’t waste a minute to answer. Before he could even get a hello in, a voice was already chattering on the other side. He only picked up “robots”, “flying”, and “Hiro” when he decided to butt in. “Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Sherman sweetie, slow down and say it again.”

“Hiro’srobotshavegonerenegade!” Sherman answered rapidly and Hiccup understood he was panicking.

“Sweetie, you need to breathe. Now rewind and tell me what’s going on.” Hiccup could feel Jack’s eyes on him again and from the corner of his eye he could see his brows were scrunched up. He decided to ignore it. His son was more important to him.

He heard Sherman take a breath and something crashed from the other line. “I went to Hiro’s lab to see what he was doing. He told me not to touch anything but I just wanted to see his robots dance but I messed up with the code and now they’re assaulting Mr. Peabody!” Sherman took another breath and calmly added, “Oh and they’re trying to burn the house down.” As if to confirm his son’s claim, another crash was heard from the background and this time it sounded close to where Sherman was.

“What do you mean they’re burning down the house?” Hiccup exclaims. “Where’s Jim?”

“He may or may not have left the same time you did?” the boy answers with a nervous laugh.

Hiccup let out a frustrated sigh. “Call him now.”

“Sherman! Get the nitrogen gun from my lab and hurry!” Hiccup hears Hiro’s voice.

Hiccup rubbed his temples. “I’ll be home in five minutes, keep those robots under control.”

“Aye, aye Captain!” and the line went dead.

Hiccup glanced at his date, Jack raising a brow at him, and laughed awkwardly. “I am so sorry,” he began to say as he grabbed his things and exited the booth. “An emergency came up and I can’t stay any longer—” _not that I wanted to anyway,_ “—that is if I even want to have a house to come home to. It was great meeting you,” he gave him a strained smile and without waiting for the guy’s reply, he dashed out of the place. His date gaping at him with incredulity.

 

* * *

 

 

“That seriously happened?”

“Yes, it happened!” Jack threw his hands up in exasperation. “And you know what excuse he made? His house was being burned down by robots!”

“Don’t’cha think you’re just a bit sore since he ditched ya mate?” Aster asked him raising a brow and Jack shot him a murderous look. Of course that’s what his friend was going to say. The Australian lived to make his life miserable. And Aster was never the type of person to sugarcoat his words. If he wanted to be comforted, Aster was never the first choice. In fact, he would be way down—past even—at the bottom of the list.

“My man pride is not hurt from being ditched by a date. It wasn’t even a _date_ Bunny.” He strained the word for his friend. “We just ate in silence. In fact, he didn’t even drink or even take a sip of the drink I ordered him. That was compliments from the house!”

“Well, that there is what I call a damaged ego.” The man replied matter-of-factly as his eyes roamed the boxes in the storage room. “He didn’t drink your recommendation, he ditched ya and to top it all off mate, he used what ya called—what was it again? Oh right—a lame excuse. I say he hit your man pride quite hard.”

_Right, expect Bunny to sum it all up like that. Thanks man. Thanks a lot._

“I was planning to ditch him too you know. He just beat me to the punch.” Aster rolled his eyes at him and he looked at the man disbelievingly, “What?”

“If you ask me, the guy had plenty o’ reasons to have ditched ‘ya.” Aster told him as he began to check some things on his list. “I mean, if I were in his shoes, I coulda ditched ya myself.”

“Hey!”

“What I’m saying, mate, is that ya both don’t know each other.” His friend continued. “Ya should’ve asked if he liked the place you brought ‘im to or not. Bringin’ ‘im to the Snuggly Duckling was a bad move. Hiccup’s not one for rowdy places.”

“Well you could’ve given me that information in the first place,” Jack shot back and Aster shook his head at him.

“Mate, he was your date not mine. It was your job to get to know ‘im not mine. And since ya never bothered to get to know ‘im, I suffice to say that ya weren’t even interested in ‘im at all.”

Jack groaned. “Alright, point taken. I might’ve wanted him not to like me”

The Australian let out a deep sigh and faced him. “Ya know, ya coulda just said so if ya didn’t want to go on the blind date. Or told ‘im that ya changed your mind. Nothing beats being honest. But then again, you’re a bloke, so acting like a dingo was expected.”

“You know, you’re not making me feel any better. _At all._ ”

“Did I say I was gonna do that?” The man cocked a brow at him and Jack grumbled. Aster chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Well, at least ya tried dating. No harm there.”

“Whatever,” Jack slapped the hand away but smiled. He pushed the door open and ducked out of it first.


	5. Encounter

The house was quiet. There was no sound besides the wind outside, the rustle of the torn curtains and the few creeks on the floor. All his senses were heightened, painstakingly aware of his surroundings, making sure that he was in no immediate danger. His trained icy blue eyes took in the sight before him. Charred wood, furniture in disarray, broken pots, roof half-gone, beams collapsed, but most of all… blood. There was blood everywhere. The floors, the walls, even outside. The pure white snow tainted with sharp crimson.

It was obvious that an attack had happened here and though the inhabitants put up a fight, the bodies littering the once beautiful home was enough evidence to see they were no match against their assailants. And the worst part was, it had only happened recently. The blood was still fresh and the embers still burned hot. The grip on his staff tightened.

They were too late.

They had come, and just like all the other villages those vile savages had stepped a foot on, they had left the place in destruction. The once peaceful village that was bustling with activity, where raucous laughter permeated the air and children danced and played in the streets, had crumbled to the fires and reduced to a desolate grim picture of its former self.

They could have made it. They could have saved this village. They could have stopped those Outcasts. But just like every attack for the past months, they weren’t able to. They were always, always just a few seconds late. And those seconds were crucial. In those seconds they could have caught up to them, they’d be still battling them at this very moment.

Yet, they had slipped once again.

It was frustrating.

Although now, there was one thing he was sure of. They weren’t dealing with just an ordinary Outcast. In those past months, he had sensed that there was a change. The attacks no longer had a pattern. They struck randomly on different villages at different times of the day, but each attack was well-planned. It wasn’t sloppy killings anymore or just plain pillaging. They were quick, efficient and killing strikes. He couldn’t stop the thought that those blows were done by the same person. He could have admired the precision if it weren’t used to kill innocent people. And before, they used to leave no man alive, now they deliberately left survivors. But those survivors were only shells of their selves. They were broken—mind, body and soul.  
He knew that there was someone new in command, formulating these attacks. He was sure of it.

“Who are you?” he muttered to himself as his eyes took in the sight.

There was a barely perceptible thump on the floor but he felt the shift in the surroundings. He immediately dropped to his knee, he didn’t realize though that his attacker had anticipated it and he felt himself being tackled to the ground. He reacted quickly, raising his staff to block the blade that was aiming for his jugular. He takes in the image of his attacker, taking into account every detail about him.

It was obviously male. Lithe but undoubtedly strong. Every bit of him was covered by his leather suit, and his face was hidden behind a helmet. It reminded him of an image of an executioner. But this, no, this one worked in silence, hidden within the shadows, where he revealed himself to those that would never see the light of day again. This was an assassin.

They had sent an assassin for him.

He gritted his teeth at the new knowledge. He sent a swift kick to the assassin and it connected. He pushed him off, swinging his staff but missed and caught the assassin’s helmet instead. The helmet fell to the ground and he was greeted by the sight of a young man. He couldn’t be older than eighteen. His face still had the soft curves of a child, an image caught in-between a boy and a man. His hair a dark brown was disheveled and a long-braid extended at the back. But the one thing that caught his breath were his assailant’s eyes.

He knew those eyes. He had longed to see those wonderful orbs for a long, long time. He had dreamed of those eyes each night since the day he had last seen them. Since the day he had lost him. But there was something wrong. They weren’t the same eyes. The vivid greens that sparkled and brightened with smiles and laughter, the fire that ignited there with each new knowledge, the life that shone brilliantly in those eyes were gone. There wasn’t a single trace of it. Those beautiful eyes that mirrored every emotion was sucked dry of them. They were dim, emotionless… dead.

“Hiccup?” he asks, voice barely a whisper. As if he was afraid the person in front of him would disappear, afraid that he may just be imagining this.

But the way his eyes sharpened to a glare and his lips pulled down into a frown, he knew this was really happening.

Hiccup’s body tensed and the hold on the dagger in his hand tightened. “How do you know that name?”  
The fierceness marring the teen’s face felt so wrong to Jack. It was so far from the kind of expressions that Hiccup usually wore. He felt his heart constrict at the thought of what had happened to the boy, to what they could have done to him to make him into this. There was a deathly calmness to Hiccup that raised Jack’s hackles. The silence in his movements reminded Jack of a prime predator. Quiet, quick and sure in their kills.

They circled each other, measuring the person in front of them and taking in each minute shift in the other. He had to remember the fact that this was a trained killer he was facing. But he couldn’t separate the image of the person in front of him from the boy he knows is Hiccup; he couldn’t bear to hurt him.

“Hiccup, don’t you remember? It’s me Jack,” he told him. He waited with bated breath for Hiccup’s answer. When he spoke, it was as if he had stabbed him in the heart.

“I don’t know any Jack.” Without a second’s hesitation, Hiccup lunged at him with his blade.  
Jack wasn’t able to respond fast enough when he dodged and blocked the blade. He felt a trickle of blood slide down his cheek but he ignored it. He twisted his staff and pushed Hiccup. The brunette jumped away but launched himself for another attack. Jack parried and blocked, sending a few punches and kicks into the mix, but Hiccup reacted accordingly and he was able to counter them. The white-haired male was impressed, Hiccup was good. He wasn’t strong physically, but he was smart and fast, and definitely knew how to use his surroundings to his advantages. He was definitely Stoick and Valka’s son.

Jack hit the pot the teen had thrown at him and ducked the knife that followed, only to be met with a knee to his face. He stumbled back, colliding against a table and soon enough Hiccup was on top of him, hand raised with his short blade to deliver the killing blow. Jack was ready to accept his fate. It was inevitable and every Viking had made their peace with the fact that one of these days, they won’t be able to come back from one of their missions. At least, Jack knew that in his last moment he had finally found Hiccup.

All of a sudden there was crash and something barreled towards Hiccup and he was pinned down to the floor. Both of them were caught off guard and Jack sat up staring at the thing that was towering over the teen, a threatening growl rumbling from its throat.

Jack saw the way the smoke poured out of its mouth and the cold that was slowly spreading in the ruined house. He saw the frost forming underneath the beast and he knew what it was planning unless he stopped it.

“Snowstorm!” he yelled and the beast immediately stopped but looked back at him with an angry incredulous look. “No, we need him alive. Don’t be a disobedient dragon.”

The dragon snorted unamused. Jack could see Hiccup struggling and Snowstorm slammed his foot caging the teen. Hiccup coughed and groan, but soon he was making guttural sounds from his throat and Snowstorm seemingly responded to him with a snort and a few clicks. Jack walked up towards them as he watched the exchange with wide eyes, unable to digest if what he was seeing was actually what he thought was happening. Hiccup let out a frustrated sigh and just lay there, until he let out a roar that didn’t sound remotely human.

Snowstorm’s ears flattened and he glared at the teen who was smirking at him. Jack didn’t know what just happened but he was willing to bet that it was not good.

“Jack, what the hell was that?!” Astrid screeched as she barged into the room. Jack turned to his second-in-command with a grim expression.

“Trouble. Where are the others?” he asked her.

Astrid’s grip on her axe tightened, understanding that they were going to need to fight. “They’re outside with the survivors. Back-ups on their way to help with transport.” Jack saw the blonde’s eyes move to Snowstorm briefly before looking back to him. He could hear the question at the tip of her tongue but he shook his head, his eyes ordering her ‘Not now’. She didn’t look entirely pleased and Jack couldn’t blame her, but she did heed his command.

The quiet was interrupted by a sound from outside. Jack felt the hair on the back of his neck as the sound built up and up into a loud screech. An explosion erupted so close it shook the building they were in. Shouts of struggles permeated the air and Jack swore he heard a roar and that god awful screech came again causing another explosion. Jack didn’t need any prompting as he held his weapon to run outside but before he could do so, a huge shadow came rushing inside tackling Snowstorm. Jack watched fascinated as his snow-white dragon battled against a night-black counterpart.

Which was stupid in hindsight as he heard Astrid shout, the same time something pricked his neck. Jack took in the seen detachedly. Astrid was now locked in combat with Hiccup but from the sudden appearance of another dragon and Jack’s state, her attention had been easily divided. Hiccup generously took advantage of that. He needed to move. Needed to help Astrid. Except, the edges of Jack’s vision were becoming blurry and his muscles weren’t responding to any of his commands. He pushed himself to take a step but his knees buckled and he toppled to the floor.

From a distance, Snowstorm roared and Astrid yelled. The screech pierced the fog but the darkness still encroached his sight. The last thing he noted of was crashing and breaking and flutter of wings—then, nothing.


	6. Afternoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to [Mornings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693039/chapters/36467151).

The sizzling pan  _ pop-pop-pops _ and the aromatic scent of cooking filleted fish hangs heavy in the kitchen air. Jack hums under his breath as his hips sways with the music in his head,  a song he has heard in passing earlier but knows not the title. It was catchy, sweet, and upbeat—all the reason why it’s currently stuck in his head.

The young man doesn’t hear the door of the apartment open.  Too busy in his task to have that golden brown color and not the burnt black crisp his cooking somehow usually ends up with.

The newly arrived brunette smiles at the sight of Jack dancing as he cooks. He unwraps the muffler around his neck and takes his time to take off his shoes. Enjoying the sight of his boyfriend calm, free and in his most honest as he remains oblivious of his audience. He quietly steps into the room, his feet padding inaudibly—a thing Jack found frustratingly confusing with one of his legs being a prosthesis. He sets his satchel on the couch and goes to the kitchen. He sneakily wraps his arms around Jack’s waist and the snow-haired teen jumps. He whipped his head to see, relaxing at the sight of Hiccup. He leans into his boyfriend and pecks his nose in greeting.

“Astrid?” he asks, eyeing Hiccup’s hair that was now tied. His bangs hung loose above his brows, from the side you could see the elaborate, artful double-layered twists secured at the back in bobby pins. Astrid had a habit of tying Hiccup’s hair into different styles for practice. She could have done it with their other friends but Hiccup was the most tolerant of it and though the brunette wasn’t vocal about it, they both knew he liked the finished works.

“She saw it on an article. She actually brushed and hair-dried my hair since it was  _ still _ wet.” He gives Jack a pointed look to which the other male smiled too cheekily to be called innocent.

“You’re gonna burn that if you don’t start looking.” Hiccup snickers when Jack squawked and lowered the flame.

He swats Hiccup’s arm which made the male laugh louder. “I’m trying to make you dinner, you dork! Don’t distract me. Now go clean up, this’ll be ready by the time you’re back.”

Hiccup raises both his hands backing away. “Okay, okay. I’m going.” He starts unzipping his jacket and drapes it over the back of the couch. He walks to his room, slowly stripping his shirt and he smirks when he hears Jack gulp and whine.

“Haddock don’t you even dare.” He glances over his shoulder. Jack’s face is flushed and Hiccup smugly notes the slight dilation of his pupils.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He quips, voice even but his verdant eyes spoke of his mirth and mischief. He continues his walk to the short hall that led to his bedroom door. His belt clicks as he unbuckles it and he nearly falls laughing at the incoherent sound of Jack’s indignation and betrayal when he slips into the room.

“OH FUCK,” Jack exclaims from the kitchen and Hiccup hears him scramble to save the forgotten dinner cooking on the pan. Hiccup knows Jack would succeed in it.

He isn’t such an ass as to let Jack’s efforts go to waste. It doesn’t mean he wouldn’t at least try to get his revenge for earlier that morning


End file.
